List of hospitals in South Africa
This is a list of all hospitals in South Africa including other towns and cities. Bloemfontein Bhubanyatsi *Bushertown Healthcare of Bhubanyatsi - 2006 * Historical Stone Hospital - 1993 * Medical Healthcare of Bhubanyatsi - 2003 * Solar City Hospital - 2009 * John's Great Hospital - 2007 * Mental Toothy Hospital - 2010 * Bushy Wushy Hospital - 2004 * The BAD Man!!! - 1906 * LOCKAAHHHH HOSTMAN!!!!! - 1964 * All Stuff Hospital - 2003, renovation in 2006 * Greenfield Hospital - 1989 * Make A Face Hospital - 1968 * Fix A Scratch Hospital - 1969 * Brating Hospital - 2015 * Ghone Hospital - 2000 * Pretoria Hospital - 2017 * Man Hospital - 1989 * Woman Hospital - 1677 * Healthcare of Bushertown Village - 2005 * Jonny and Lonny Hospital - 1890 * Uranus Hospital - 1776 * Martin Hospital - 1853 *RUF*KINHI Hospital - 2003 Colorado City * Spring Hospital - 1987 * Coloring Hospital - 1984 * Denver Hospital - 1981 * Fire Coral Hospital - 2017 * The Man's Great Hospital - 1889 * Water Neather Hospital - 2014 * The Fixman and The Worker - 2004 * The Pipe Organ - 1888 * Coat Up Hospital - 2013 * Northcolor Hospital - 1890 * Southcolor Hospital - 1890 * Westcolor Hospital - 1895 * Eastcolor Hospital - 1895 * South and North Hospital - 2016 * West and East Hospital - 2015 * Jhonne and Lhonne Hospital - 1667 * No! NO YOU CANT!!! - 1988 * Jonny and Lonny Hospital - 1667 * Timer Hospital - 1655 * George Hospital - 1956 * The Great Man - 1771 * Spork Hospital - 1871 * SPOOK Hospitalz - 1977 * Kite Hospital - 1999 * Corn on the Cob Hospital - 2003, renovated and remodeled in 2004 * Fish on Hospital - 1887 * More Men Hospital - 1778 * Less Lice Low Loslilal - 1953 * than - 2018 * Take me to the hospital - 1887 * Take me to another hospital - 1987 Essex * Sample Hospital - 1984 * Freestate Hospital - 1990 * Robot Piking Hospital - 1934 * Ram Ram Rorirar - 1515 * Fixer Hospital - 1977 * Mass Maker!! - 1956 * George Hospital - 1665 * Essex Hospital - 1902 * The Great Man - 1911 * The Worst Man - 2011 * Canton Hospital - 1943 * The Soggy Hospital - 2009 * John and Lohn - 2012 * Boat and Noat - 2014 * Jim and Lim - 2013 * Brandon and Nrandon - 2011 * Bicholas and Nicholas - 2011 New Bethlehem *New Essex Hospital - 1993 *Montana Hospital - 1999 *Moana Hospital - 1924 *Coco Hospital - 2013 *The OLD Man!!!!! - 1960 *The GREAT Baby!!!!! - 2000 *Itman Hospital - 1913 *Horse Hospital - 1966 *SNAIL THE MAN!!!!! - 2016 *The Great Man - 2001 *The Great Woman - 2002 *The One - 2003 Solartown * Solartown Sunny Hospital - 2006 * Lunatown Nighttime Hospital - 2006 * It's TOO BRIGHT hospital!!!!! - 2007 * Kick me UP!!!!! - 2015 * Turn off the light hospital!! - 2016 * Make me Hospital - 2008 * Take me time Hospital - 2009 * Canton Hospital - 2007 * Solar Panel Hospital - 2014 Other * KangKang Hospitalyia - 2000 * A Japanese Sight!!! - 1977 * A Chinese Sight!!! - 1977 * A Korean Sight!!! - 1977 * Jonny and Lonny Hospital - 2013 * Cool Stuff Hospital - 2012 * A Bad John Man! - 1678 * Healthcare of The December Hospital - 1987 * Sharp Hospital - 1758 * The Hospital of Men - 1990 * The Hospital of Women - 1990 * Bloemfontein's Greatest Hospitals of all times! - 1854 Burlington Eastford * Eastford Hospital - 1989 * Easter Hospital - 1990 * Go forward Hospital - 1966 * Healthcare of Samoa - 1947 * Ellington Martin Hospital - 1944 Essex * Bart Hospital - 1976 * Homer Hospital - 1872 * Marge Hospital - 2004 * Lisa Hospital - 2000 * Verdana Hospital - 1976 * Coal Block Hospital - 2008 Longmeadow * Christopher Logging Hospital - 1983 * Christmas Hospital - 1901 * Santa Hospital - 1953 * Columbus Hospital - 1713 Newton * Newton Hospital - 1890 * Healthcare of Newton Hospital - 1981 * Stockholm Healthcare - 1894 * Jhonne and Lhonne and Foldy and Stapy from Minecraft - 2016 * Tropical Hospital - 1955 Seattle * The Governmental Hospital - 1997 * Washington Hospital - 1995 * DC Hospital - 1996 Wallingford * The Great Wall Of China Hospital - 2003 Other * The Puppet's Great Show Hospital - 1994 * Teeth Hospital pullout - 2013 Colonial Heights Longmeadow * Garden Heights Hospital - 2004 * Hiking Hospital - 2007 Newington *The Juanland Hospital - 2003 *Cleavland Boardness - 1906 Salvatown *Salvatown Hospital - 2001 *Spunky Sam Suckitam - 2001 *Cape Cod Hospital - 1606 Salvatown Village *Downtown Salvatown Hospital - 1999 *City Robot Hospitalbot - 2010 Tampa *Tampa Hospital - 1964 Other *Healthcare of Jamestown Hospital - 1991 *Bond Atom Land Mental - 1967 *Ellington's Pizza Hospital - 1998 East Cape Eastford * The Cape Hospital - 2000 * Superman Hospital - 2001 Easton * Mortal Hospital - 2013 Glowes *Glowstone Hospital - 1978 Hollywoodland *Old California Hospital - 1866 *Palm Tree Hospital - 1998 Isabelle * Yellow Sidewalk Hospital - 1983 * Red Lava Hospital - 1983 Other *Santa Sleigh Hospital - 2008 Florida Annestown * Annie Hospital - 1993 * Hayden Hospital - 1994 East Hartford *New Haven Hospital - 1975 *East Hartford Hospital (Official Hospital) - 1973 Gloenstone *Healthcare of Glowstone City - 2014 *Darkness Light - 2016 South Windsor *Healthcare of South Windsor - 2015 *Child Department of South Windsor - 2014 Southbury * BURY the ROCK Hospital - 2011 * Southbury Hospital - 1966 Other * Mr. Freeman Hospital - 1906 * Old Town Hospital - 1679 Freestate Bethlehem * BeetleJuice Hospital - 1971 Bloomfield * Blooming Flowers Hospital - 1967 Enfield *End-of-the-Line Hospital - 1973 *Mario Mania Hospital - 1973 England * Hallelujah Hospital - 1986 * God and Jesus Hospital - 1960 Farmington *Old Country Hospital - 1961 *New Country Hospital - 1961 *Healthcare of Coral City Hospital - 2017 Houston * Hospital of Houses - 1969 * The Land of Non-Sickness - 1974 Toledo City *Healthcare of Toledo City - 1998 * Toledo Hospital - 1976 * Good Deeds Hospital - 1954 Other *Putnam Hospital - 2007 *Tenstown Hospital - 1981 *Tyrone Hospital - 1994 Inner Freestate Essex * Essex Hospital - 1987 * Red Eye Removal Hospital - 1976 Manziteki * The Great Man - 2001 * Manziteki Hospital - 2001 Tyrone * Tryone's Hospital - 1963 * Julia's Hospital - 1975 Windsor * George Washington Hospital - 2003 * Three Figs Hospital - 1993 Other * Jhonne and Lhonne Lands of mine! - 2017 * Clever Hospital - 2013 * Spider Hospital - 2018 Northern Cape Bowtown *Healthcare of Bowtown City - 1952 *Brandon's Hospital - 2009 *New Capetown Hospital - 1998 *Nicholas's Hospital - 2013 Newton Homes * Neutron Hospitals - 1956 * Newton Homes Hospital - 1956 Rome * Rome Hospital - 1999 * Italy Hospital - 1998 Woodland * Woodland Hospital - 1984 * School's Hospital - 1984 Other * Oh, AMERICA!!! - 1980 (Nicole, Northern Cape) * Canada Hospital - 1966 (Nicole, Northern Cape) * Brain Hospital - 1788 (Plymouth, Northern Cape) Poliang Baltein *Balto Hospital - 1953 *James Hospital 1643 Culian *Culture Hospital - 1988 *Culian Hospital - 1954 Enfield *Snake Hospital - 1764 *Enfield Hospital - 1989 *Longmeadow Hospital - 2004 *King Hospital and Queen Hospital - 1777 and 1990 Erinbataar *Healthcare of Erinbataar - 1995 Toledo City *Main Street Hospital - 1996 Other * Route 190 Hospital - 1949 * Smith's Hospital - 1946 Southern Freestate Bridgeport *Bridgeport Hospital - 1964 East London * Easter Hospital - 1965 Old Town * Horse Hospital - 1944 West London * Christmas Hospital - 1971 Other Tyrone Boeington *I have a Nose Hospital - 2014 Chicago * Paradise Hospital - 1994 Conestone Pretoria Other Virginia Hampshire * Hampshire Hospital - 1977 Manchester * Healthcare of Manchester, Virginia - 2003 Newington * Newington Hospital - 1998 Northington * Castle Hospital - 1566 Pollington * Pollen De Hospital - 1955 Other Washington Council Bluffs New Desertville Stonetone West New Desertville * Pineapple Hospital - 1955 Other West Cape Beland * Beland Hospital - 1974 Cheshire Clinton Newton Paris Other See also List of hospitals in Namibia List of hospitals in United Castle List of hospitals in South Britain List of hospitals in Chinese-Bassian-Bygon Category:Lists Category:Lists of hospitals Category:Lists of hospitals by country